


Bikini Bottom Whorror Story

by frogolas



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Horror, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogolas/pseuds/frogolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of passionate love, sex, and murder. A short story written about a relationship of a human ghost and a sea star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini Bottom Whorror Story

**Author's Note:**

> as a disclaimer i just want to say i am in no way affiliated with american horror story and/or spongebob squarepants, and only decided to write a fictional story about the two tv programs.

Patrick stuck his big, pink shaft in Tate's anus. Tate moaned, pleasure in his voice. Patrick was sticking it in deep, practically ramming it in. Tate screamed, "Give it to me, Daddy!" Patrick stopped. "No, this is _Patrick,"_ he said.

Days passed, Tate still didn't get a phone call from his favorite underwater sea star. "Is he angry?" he thought. Tate grew worried and decided to call him. It went to voicemail. "Patrick, I know you're with Spongebob, but... I miss you," his voice growing louder the more tears streamed down his face, "You're all I want! You're the only light I've ever known - I love you!" He hung up. How could his life ever go on without Patrick? Tate decided to visit him.

Tate stepped off the bus. He was in no other than Bikini Bottom. He was hungry from the long ride and decided to head straight to the Krusty Krab. "One krabby patty, fries, and a medium soda," Tate ordered. Squidward made a sarcastic comment to himself and gave the order to Spongebob. Tate chuckled at him as he turned around and said, "Nice nose, Squid," softly. He walked over to a table as he found Patrick walking in he door.

"Goooood morning, Krusty crew!" he exclaimed. Spongebob called out for Patrick, and the sea star walked into the kitchen. Tate grew angry that his beloved Patrick had walked right past him, not noticing him. He hadn't even returned Tate's calls! He got up and stormed into the kitchen after Patrick. When he entered, Tate couldn't believe his eyes. The love of his life, the sexy, pink star fish he once called "Daddy" was making love to a sponge!

A sponge? Spongebob should have been cooking food! Tate grew angrier. He grabbed Spongebob and punched him before Patrick intervened. Tate knew then what he had to do. He forgave Patrick and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Patrick let his hands wander Tate's body. He unzipped Tate's jacket. Spongebob watched, fingering one of his many holes. Patrick took off Tate's shirt. He kept undressing Tate, ever so slowly. Spongebob walked over, letting out a seductive giggle. 

Squidward yelled hastily, "Spongbob! Where's my order?" Spongebob put something over the window and locked the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Meanwhile, Patrick was giving Tate a blowjob. "I'm Dirty Dan," he said seductively. He licked Tate's dick, slowly. Tate let out a soft moan. He started sucking Tate's big, fat, juicy sock and massaging his ball sack with his chubby hand. "Got room for one more?" Spongebob asked. Tate turned to Spongebob. He bent Spongebob over in the doggy style position and rammed his 8-inch rod inside his anus. Sponegebob let out a loud moan. Patrick decided to do the same to Tate, and so Patrick was giving it to Tate as Tate gave it to Spongebob. After both Patrick and Tate came, they both participated in giving Spongebob a handjob. They moved their hands up and down his bright yellow, spongey dick. After they were all done, they caught their breath. Spongebob went back to work, and both Tate and Patrick left, Tate forgetting about his order from earlier.

Hours later, after work, Spongebob came home. He turned on the lights while he greeted Gary. Instead of Gary, though, Spongebob saw another face. It was Tate, he was sitting in Spongebob's chair. "Hello, Tate," he hesitantly greeted. "He cheated on me, with  _ **you!**_ **"**  he exclaimed. Tears running down his face, he jumped up and grabbed Spongebob.

Tate took him upstairs. He put a cloth in his mouth, so no one would hear Spongebob's cries for help. He tied up the sponge and skinned him alive, so slowly, that he could feel all the pain. When all was done, Tate collected all the skin. he went to the kitchen. He found the dead snail he had killed just before Spongebob had arrived. He kicked Gay to the side. Tate turned on the stove. He cooked Spongebob's skin until brown, looking almost exactly like bacon. Tate laughed maniacally. 

Tate walked over to Patrick's rock. He came up to the 'house', holding the "bacon". He knocked on the rock and Patrick invited him in. Tate showed him the bacon he had brought, knowing how much Patrick loved bacon. Patrick began eating it as they sat down. "I'm so glad you weren't upset earlier," Patrick said as he continued to eat the food,. "Of course I'm not," Tate replied, "I love you." A grin came upon Tate's face as he spoke. Patrick thanked Tate for the delicious bacon. "You know," Tate said, tension rising in his voice, "it's made from our friend, Spongebob Squarepants." Patrick was in shock when he realized what Tate had said. He spit out the food and pushed the plate away. "Well then, no thank you," he said, disgusted. Tate pulled out a knife, smiling devilishly. Patrick tried to run, but Tate caught up to him before he could escape. Tate violently stabbed Patrick in his pancreas. Patrick immediately started screaming, but no one could hear. Squidward's terrible clarinet playing covered the cries for help. Tate continued to cut open his stomach. Patrick was in too much pain to move, he just continued to call out for help. "Screaming's no help - in fact, I'll help you," Tate thundered. He removed Patrick's organs and suffocated Patrick until he stopped breathing.

After weeks passed, Spongebob still didn't show up for work. Patrick wasn't seen, either. The cops looked for them, but couldn't find their bodies, or even a clue. Tate was a suspect for what had happened, but there wasn't enough evidence to support the claims. But this is the truth of what happened to them. Before Tate left, he gave he rest to the remains to the Chum Bucket. Tate returned to the Murder House and hasn't been seen since. 


End file.
